The One For Me
by dreamypink1
Summary: This is chapter one to The One For Me. In this chapter it starts slow to get you started,but the excitement and tearful romance is just starting....


::The One For Me::   
~Ch.1:Why Me?~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you won't be able to see me tomorrow Yamato? It's our 3 month aniversery and you   
know how important that is to me,darling!" Mimi whined on the phone,twisting the cord of the cordless  
nerversly hoping her worst fear wasn't coming true.  
  
"I'm sorry cutie,but I just can't convince my parents to drop me from going to Playland tomorrow."  
Yamato said smoothly on the other line. It was silent on the other line for a second and than he  
heard a small sniffle and than a long depressing sigh.  
  
"Alright honey,I understand. I'm sure you tried your best and everything that you could to convince  
your parents." Mimi said holding back her tears.  
  
Yamato felt a sharp tug at his heart,but ignored it. "Are you alright Mimi? I'm really sorry about  
this,but you know how my parents can be about family trips. But you got to promise me something   
cutie."  
  
"Anything sweetie, anything for you." Mimi said quickly hoping maybe he was thinking of an idea to  
maybe stay tomorrow or see her. "Maybe he's inviting me to come along with his family because he'll  
miss me so much,like I'll miss him!" She squealed to herself in her head. She flashed a happy grin  
and said keeping the excitment in her "I mean...*sweatdrop* anything,what is it darling?"  
  
"Promise me you'll look after yourself and not to drop by my house anytime soon till I phone you   
when I get back." Matt said nervously, brushing his hand through his head sweating.  
  
Mimi started to tremble and put down the cordless phone for a second, to pause and catch her breath.  
She than sighed and picked up the phone again,feeling queezy. "A-A-Alright.." She stammered,looking  
down to the ground,feeling crummier than ever.   
  
"Alright thanks honey!" Matt said happily and relived. He than quickly added "I'd just appericite  
it for I don't want people to think I'm home and all that. You know,that kinda thing?"   
  
"Alright Yamato....I understand...." Mimi said in a lil shock feeling like a zombie. "How could he  
do this to me" Mimi thought to herself,gripping the phone tighter and trying to hold back the tears.  
"Why tomorrow? Out of all days,did his parents have to plan this trip? If only his parents could   
understand." She than sighed,and said in boredom "When will you be back Yamato?"  
  
"In three weeks darling,but no need to worry I'll be thinking of you and I'll send you letters. I'll  
even try to find you a pink bracelet so you can see how terribly sorry I am and how I want to make  
this up to you sweetie pie." Matt said sweetly,but on the cool guy act.  
  
She than giggled and felt a little better. "Well at least I know he's sorry now and is really upset  
about this too" Mimi thought to herself,feeling alot better. Mimi than asked Yamato outta no where  
"Is there someone else--"   
  
"Oh god how'd she find out!!!!" Yamatos mind screamed cutting Mimis word off. "I knew I should have  
been--"  
  
"--that is going with you and your family? Like your grandparents to plan this?" Mimi asked in  
curiousity.  
  
"Oohhhhhhhh,uhhh....I think so. I'm not quite sure. Look I've really gotta go,but I'll call you when  
I get back,okie honey?" Matt said quickly wanting to get off the phone now and not want to hear about  
this anymore.  
  
"Oh,alright.Well I'll see you in 2-3 weeks than Yamato.Take ca-" Mimi was than caught off by a dial tone  
and angryly she hung up. "How rude can he be?" Mimi said aloud,feeling still mad about the cancelation.  
"Well I can have fun without Yamato around. I can live without him for 2-3 weeks..." Mimi said cheering  
up her spirits. "I'll even call Sora and see if she can get together with me!" She smiled and got off  
her bed smiling. "You surprise me,Mimi" She said in a accient voice and giggled.  
  
"Mimi,it's 9 pm! I think it's time for you to catch up on that beauty sleep of yours!" Mimis father  
boomed from the bottom step of the stairs. Mimi sweatdroped and leaped over to her door and yelled  
back down. "Alright Papa, good night!" She than shut the door quitely and walked towards her closet  
and slipped into some silky gold pjs. Mimi than slipped under her pink covers and whispered while  
closing her eyes "Good night Yamato,I love you....." She than managed to gasp out before slipping  
into dream world, "I just hope you feel the same way...."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Bye mom,I'm going to Sora's house to call and check up on her!" Mimi yelled happily. She than waved  
to her mother,and shut the door before her mom had a chance to respond.  
  
"I'm sure Sora will hang out with me! She's been pretty down lately anyways too,about her and Tai  
breaking up. Maybe we can have the shopping fever and just forget about the bad things and just   
cheer one another up. Also catch up on the good old times." Mimi thought happily,while walking in  
the bright sunny day. She kicked a pebble all the way to Soras house. She than climbed Soras steps  
to the front door and rang the door bell.  
  
"Ccccoomminggg!" came a singing voice from inside the house. A tall figured appeared when the white  
door creaked and opened up. A white silky hand than appeared and reached out for Mimi when it opened  
the the screen door. "Why hello Mimi! I haven't seen you around sweetie. How are you doing?" Mrs.  
Takenouchi said cheerfully,holding a dusting towel.  
  
"I'm great Mrs Takenouchi,thank you. Is Sora here by any chance?" Mimi asked and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why I'm afrad not Mimi. You just missed her,actully. She said she was going to be at the Cafe and  
I'm sure she'd be glad to see you,so why don't you go and join here. I'm sure she'd be happy to see  
you again." Mrs Taknouchi said smiling.  
  
"Alright,thank you Mrs Takenouchi!" Mimi said and quickly gave her a hug than leaped off.   
  
"Hhhhhmmmm,I thought Sora said she was going to meet Mimi at the Cafe." Mrs Takenouchi said confused.  
She than sighed and said in starcastic voice "Alright,now back to fun house cleaning!" She than shut  
the screen door and white door, forgeting her suspicisons.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A cool breeze swirled around Mimi,making her have shivers down her spine. "The weather is sure getting  
a little colder now." Mimi said gazing up at the sky,seeing dark clouds forming. "This weather looks  
as depressed as I am." Mimi thought sighing and continued to walk not caring if she ran into people  
or not. "If.....If only Matt didn't hang up on me....I wouldn't be so upset." Mimi said outloud and  
her hands started to tremble. She quickly hide her hands behind her and felt some tears storm down  
her cheek. She sniffled and than wiped away her tears shoving Yamato outta her mind. "Think of meeting  
Sora.Think of meeting Sora....." She said to herself,calming herself down.  
  
A cold drop than splashed on Mimis nose,making her whipe it off. A cold sweeping breeze than ripped  
through,sending Mimis hair wiping back flying. A bright flash than light up the sky making Mimi stop  
and rub her eyes. "Wow that was sure bright.Was that a camera flash or something?" She said wiping her  
eyes. She than opened her eyes,when she heard a loud crashing boom,which felt like the ground shaking.  
Mimi screamed and than started to run,racing towards the Cafe in fright.  
  
She than suddenly felt rain pour down on her as she raced toward the Cafe. "Arg,Why me? And I thought  
it was still going to be an okay day!" Mimi said panting,and shivering from the cold.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
" A table for two,non smoking." A charming brillant voice said kindly to the waitress. She nodded and  
said "This way please."   
  
"Izzy,are you sure The Cafe is a great place to come for breakfast?" Joe said fixing his glasses.  
  
"Well of course it is Joe. My theory is we have a 100% chance of having a full progious breakfast to  
guarentee a grrreeeeattt a goodness." Izzy said scientificly.  
  
"Izzy,earth to Izzy! We're not in the Digi World anymore! You can talk normal,now you know." Joe said  
waving his hands in the air,sweatdropping. Izzy than laughed and said nervously "Yeah,thats right.Sorry.  
It just happens." Joe than laughed and patted Izzys back.  
  
"Lets go seat down and have some food. I'm straved!" Joe and Izzy than raced over to the booth the waitress  
set up for them.  
  
"Enjoy your stay and meal." She piped and walked off. Izzy than pulled out his lab top,as Joe took off his  
glasses and wiped them with a napkin.  
  
"Man you STILL have that lab top?!" Joe said in shock,still whiping his glasses.  
  
"Yes of course! I have nothing else to do much anymore anyways Joe. Hardly noone has kept in touch when the  
adventure ended in the Digiworld. I've lost contact with everyone,except you." Izzy said while turning it   
on.  
  
"Hhhhhmmmmm,well not for long Izzy. Look!" Joe said as he pointed towards a booth a cross from them that   
contained the least two people they thought to see together........  
  
"Prodigous! Isn't that---" Izzy got cut off as he heard a panting voice cut in.  
  
"Yamato?! I-Is...Is that you?"   
  
Izzy and Joe glanced over to the Cafe door where they saw a dripping soaked Mimi standing there panted  
and trembling. "Oh my god,it's Mimi!" Izzy thought totally forgetting about his lab top. "She looks pretty,  
even more beautiful than when I last saw her....But why is she looking for Yamato..." Izzy said to himself  
pondering.  
  
"Izzy,Mimis been going out with Yamato for about 3 months and what did you say before the question?" Joe  
asked,looking into Izzys eyes suspiciously.   
  
"N-N-Nothing..." Izzy said stammering and looked down from Joes eye contact. He than glanced up and looked  
at Mimi,wishing he could just go up there and say hello without any probelm.   
  
"I bet you wanna see Mimi,eh Izzy? Well lets go over to her and see whats wrong. Maybe you can help her,after  
all you help everyone." Joe said,winking at Izzy. Izzy blushed, since Joe had figured out he liked Mimi more  
than just a friend.  
  
Joe than grabbed Izzys arm and pulled him outta the booth heading towards the soaking Mimi who looked like was  
in shock and starring over at the booth Joe and Izzy saw Yamato and some other girl in.Izzy than nervously yanked  
his arm back and walked towards Mimi when he stopped in his mid step locked.  
  
"Oh god.........." Izzy said starring in shock,seeing what Mimi had saw and why she was so upset.Joe came up behind  
him and asked "What?"  
  
"Look Joe! That's Yamato for sure.....and he's kissing Sora!" Izzy pointed while in shock and Joe dropped his glasses.  
  
Izzy and Joe than quickly glanced over at Mimi and started to head over to her to help her when they saw her start falling  
while saying softly with tears strolling down her eyes,"Why me?..........................."  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
